


Til Death Due Us Part

by GayGothicFanboy



Series: Nadja Does Have A Heart [4]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Laszlo is a douche bag, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Laszlo wants Nadja all to himself.
Relationships: Jenna/Nadja (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Nadja (What We Do in the Shadows TV) & Original Female Character(s), Nadja (What We Do in the Shadows TV)/Original Female Character(s), One sided Laszlo Cravensworth/Nadja
Series: Nadja Does Have A Heart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644757
Kudos: 7





	Til Death Due Us Part

9/17/1865

"Hey, 'Ja!" A smiling grin was upon Lilith's face.

Nadja smiled back. "How are you, Lili?"

Lilith sighed. "As good as I'll get." Lili smiled and kissed Nadja on the lips. "Is Laszlo still pissed about you dating a werewolf?"

It was true that Lili was the enemy--a fiendish werewolf. But Nadja loved her dearly. Laszlo was just jealous.

"Yeah. Probably. But I love you Lili," the Romanian woman said.

Lili grinned. "I thought so." She took a breath. She grabbed Nadja's hands in hers.

Their eyes locked, in an eternal daze.

Lili said, "repeat after me-"

Nadja was quite confused but she did not question Lilith.

"Til death due us part," Lilith said. She looked at Nadja.

Nadja stuttered. "Til death due us part." She felt like she was stumbling over her own words. Nadja then shuttered.

Lilith then smiled. "How about a lighter note?" She pounced onto Nadja's lap and playfully bit at Nadja's ear.

Nadja giggled as she wrapped her hands around Lilith's waist.

Laszlo walked in and said, "for the love of Satan! This is still going on?"

Nadja said, "yes it is. And deal with it."

Nandor peeked in. "What is it?" His heart immediately melted seeing Lili and Nadja cuddling. "Aw."

Laszlo put a hand on his chin. He whispered, "there's got to be a way to get lid of Lilith."

The next night, the three vampires and one werewolf where greeted by visitors.

Knock!

Nandor called out, "can you answer the door?"

Laszlo stood up. "My pleasure." The British man grinned perilously. He opened the door and pretended to be surprised. "Oh some Christians! What can I do for you on this nice night?"

One spoke, "we heard of sinner by the name of Lilith Johannes."

"Oh yes. I know her. She stole my future wife and put a spell on her!" Laszlo gasped out.

"That's horrible," one of them said.

They barged right in and up the stairs.

Nandor gave Laszlo a look of disgust. "Why the hell would you do that Laszlo?"

"Well uh-"

"We've found her!" One Christain called out. They forced Lili down the stairs.

Nadja ran after them, fear coating her eyes.

"Any last words, Johannes?" One asked.

Lilith looked at Nadja, "I love you."

They used a circular saw to decapitate her.

Nadja gasped in horror.

Nandor came over to her.

Nadja buried her head unto his chest and cried.

Nandor ran a hand through the Romanian woman's hair. "It's okay, shhh."

One of the men said, "Greene, you take out the corpse and hope she rots in Hell."

"Got it Quill." Greene said, dragging Lilith's lifeless body.

"Til death due us part," Nadja sobbed quietly. The words felt bitter and stung her tongue.

"Wait!" Laszlo called out.

Quill turned around, "yes?"

"I was wondering if you could marry Nadja and I," Laszlo smirked.

Quill smiled. "Certainly."

Nadja just stood still, horror kept her frozen.

-

Present day.

Nadja tried to blink away the memories.

Jenna sat down beside her. "I was wondering if vampires pee because-" she was cut short.

Nadja quickly kissed Jenna on the lips.

Jenna looked slightly surprised and like she was about to say something.

"Shh," Nadja beckoned. She held Jenna's hands in hers. She looked deeply into Jenna's eyes. "Repeat after me," Nadja coaxed. "Til death due us part."

"Til death due us part" Jenna looked extremely confused.

Nadja knew one thing--she wouldn't let the same thing that happened to Lilith happen to Jenna.


End file.
